clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund McLennon
Edmund Russell McLennon (1774-1943) was the royal poet laureate to Chief Mark Ulmag of the High Penguin Confederacy from 1843 until 1863 when he became Minister for Education. He had new, progressive ideas, that were not widely supported. He was arrested for "suspected treachery and radical idealogy" in 1867. He lead the coup of Ulmag in 1899-1900. Edmund both hurt (not intentionally) and helped history. 14 years later, Arvedui's short reign ended, as did the final chapter of the High Penguin Confederacy. But, most penguins wouldn't be able to read or write at all. And, Ulmag would probobly still be Chief Mark. And the USA wouldn't exist yet. Background Edmund was born 12 August 1774 to Russell McLennon and Catheryn Flannagan, both schoolteachers, in the village of Elomin, in Mhic Lionnai. From a young age, Edmund learned reading, writing, arithmatic, runes (considered uselsss in the 1700s, it's a shame, because now archaeologists can't read them anymore), Penguinian, cosmology (now called astronomy), elemental studies (compulsive back then), and history. He was a very lucky chick, for being born into such a poor family, he was fortunate enough to attend school, because at the time, only those that could afford it sent their chicks to school. However, the headmaster pulles some strings because Edmund was such a bright chick (and because his parents worked at the school). Edmund loved playing sports with his friends. He played rugby, badminton, had snowball fights, and went ice bowling. Edmund also loved helping his father build things, and helping his mother in the garden. But Edmund's real passion was poetry. At the equivilent age of four, he wrote his first poem, which has been changed around a bit and made into a popular song in modern times. :Twinkle goes the little star.. why does it have to be so far? Far above my head so high, like floating diamonds in the sky This simple poem is obviously, known as "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star". But that isn't what Edumnd is famous for. In fact, few penguins actually know he wrote it. In 1843, Chief Mark Ulmag's former poet lauerate had died. His Royal Majesty scoured the land for a poet as witty as his old one. He heard rumours about a young boy in a small village in rural Mhic Lionnai (now the Antarctic Peninsula). Ulmag thought this was rubbish. How could a young boy, with nothing more than a grade eight education, be such an amazing poet? Since Ulmag loved to see his subjects happy, and because he was desperate, thought he would humour the poor kid. He was amazed at Edmund. Edmund was the greatest poet he had heard in his 800 long years. Ulmag urged Edmund to come live with him in the Capital. He swore he would give him a well paying job, to support his family. Edmund agreed, even though he did not trust rich or powerful folk. So, he moved to the captil. Edmund was in culture shock. The buildings, some as tall as ten stories. The highest building in his old town was the grain mill. The streets were made of brick, with lamposts on every corner, everyone seemed so happy. For the first twenty years, he absolutely loved it. He got everything he needed, and he got to do what he loves (write and recite poetry, if you haven't clued in already). Until, Ulmag gave him a promotion to Minister of Poetry, Literature, and Education, and gave the position of Royal Poet Lauerate. It wasn't that he was being stuck up, he loved the idea. He wanted to introduce new ideas to help the country. Edmund brought in new ideas, that Ulmag didn't approve of. Edmund wanted equal rights for all chicks. Edmund knew that no chick, no matter what class or species should be denied eucation. Ulmag had him arrested for his outrageous ideas. Along with other education reformists (Derrick Leeward, Barney Brisbone, Isaac Ardmore, and Cordel Bridgforth), they broke out of the Royal Secret Prison Where All the Creatures that Mysteriously Go Missing that the Government Doesn't Want You To Know About Where They Went Go. In the year 1899, the planned the coup of the now Opressive and power mad Ulmag. In June of the year 1900, Ulmag was overthrown and no one knows what happened to him next. Conspiracy Theorists assumed he went to the prison with the really long name in the previous paragraph. After Arvedui became Chief Mark in July 1900, he banished the reformists. Edmund finally turned up in 1941 in Frostborough, where he met Triskelle. On the night of March 21, he died. The cause of the death was unknown. Quotes *No statesman e'er will find it worth his pains To tax our labours and excise our brains. *A knockdown argument: 'tis but a word and a blow. *Words, once my stock, are wanting to commend So great a poet and so good a friend. (Said to Derrick Leeward) *His courage foes, his friends his truth proclaim. *All empire is no more than power in trust. *All things are meant to decay. When fate summons, monarchs must obey. *Be the Confederacy what she will, With all her faults she is my country still. *Apt alliteration's artful aid. *Why doest the law think fit No commoners shall on juries sit. Trivia *It is disputed weather he should be classed as good or evil. For one thing, Ulmag had gone opressive and power mad. He arrested them for wanting chicks to learn! It may seem a bit extreme to coup him, but he was ruining the country. On the other hand, the young and naive Arvedui became Chief Mark from 1900-1914, when the confederacy fell to the Khanzem. Arvedui did, in 1902, pass the universal education laws, which allowed all chicks to go to school. So, if Edmund hadn't couped Ulmag, then the USA wouldn't exist and you wouldn't be able to read this article because you can't read. See also *High Penguin Confederacy Category:Characters